This invention relates generally to computed tomographic systems and more particularly to methods and apparatus for determining geometric parameters from volumetric computed tomography (CT) systems.
In at least one known computed tomography (CT) imaging system configuration, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system and generally referred to as the “imaging plane”. The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam intensity at the detector location. The x-ray intensity measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third generation CT systems the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. A group of processed x-ray intensity measurements that correspond to the line integrals of the continuous linear attenuation coefficient within the object being imaged, i.e., projection data, from the detector array at one gantry angle is referred to as a “view.” A “scan” of the object comprises a set of views made at different gantry angles, or view angles, during one revolution the x-ray source and detector about the object being imaged. In an axial scan, the projection data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to linear attenuation coefficient within a two-dimensional slice taken through the object. One method of reconstructing an image from a set of projection data is referred to in the art as the filtered back-projection technique. This process converts the projection data measurements from a scan into integers called “CT numbers” or “Hounsfield units” which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel in a cathode ray tube display.
At least one known detector within a CT imaging system includes a plurality of detector modules, each having a scintillator array optically coupled to a semiconductor photodiode array that detects light output by the scintillator array. These known detector module assemblies require an increasing number of scintillator/diode rows along the longitudinal or Z direction in the object, together with associated electronics, to support a desire for increasing the axial coverage of the x-ray beam on the object per CT rotation. The increase in axial coverage on the object allows reconstruction of more CT slices per gantry rotation.
With the introduction of multi-row and volumetric CT scanners, including gantry-based and benchtop-type scanners, it has become necessary to determine critical alignment parameters beyond those necessary for traditional two-dimensional scanners. Without these critical alignment parameters, it is difficult or impossible to obtain adequate image quality from a scanner, as the image reconstruction process requires an accurate knowledge of scanner geometry to avoid artifacts and blurring in reconstructed images. Furthermore, in some volumetric CT (VCT) systems, it is necessary to physically adjust the orientations of the various components to properly alignment the imaging system.
For single slice CT scanner, it is known that all relevant parameters for alignment can be determined from a single scan of one or two point-like objects or pins. “Pin scans” can be used to extract the magnification of a CT system as well as the center of rotation in a straightforward manner. This technique is not applicable to VCT scanners, for which a number of additional parameters are required.
At least one known technique for aligning VCT scanners uses a phantom of special construction. This phantom uses a series of small physical balls (e.g., “BBs”) that are located on a helix at a surface of a cylinder. The projection image of this phantom can be used to extract the exact system geometry at each view position, thus providing the required geometrical information for image reconstruction or system alignment, if the phantom uses a sufficient number of BBs. However, such phantoms work only over a limited range of geometries. In particular, the diameter of the cylinder and pitch of the helical matrix of the phantom limit the utility of such phantoms to a narrow range of magnifications and cone angles. Also, calibration methods using such phantoms are poorly conditioned, and it is difficult to use the resulting geometry information to reliably adjust the physical characteristics of the scanner.